T-3000 vs. Indominus Rex
Description Hybrids Come In different Shapes and Sizes, But none are More Unique and Deadly than these Two. Interlude The Hybrid, A Mixture of Anything you throw into the Fucking Mix. Some are Terrifying, Some Are Unique and Some are Downright Deadly! John Connor, The Genysis Judgement Day T-3000- '-And Indominus Rex, The Albino Monster of a Jurassic World, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would win.. A Death Battle. T-3000 After Sarah Connor Had a Close Encounter from a Certain Someone- What you Mean Kyle Reese? No, I mean- Never Mind, She Would Give birth to Humanity's last Hope against Skynet and Judgement Day; This Is John Connor. Now We're Talking John From when he Was Young has Been Kicking and Twitching Ever Since From His First Punch John knew He was Something more than your Average 90's Kid, Then He Met the T-800 and Killed a Strange Shape-shifting Terminator and Ran away from some bitch.. And then Judgement Day happened.. Good times. And When John did Participate In Judgement Day, He Was Incredibly Gifted in the Way of Strategy and Violence able to Use Any Weapon to his Advantage in the War Like Pistols, Rifles and Even Machine Guns. (Even Pipe-Bombs) Everything Was Going Great for Connor as If it was a Average Friday by Shutting Down Skynet Sending Kyle Reese Back In time, Get Turned into a Terminat- Wait, Wait WHAT?! Yes, John Connor was Tricked by Skynet thinking that It had Shut Down and Infected Him? Turning him Into a Half-Man/Half-Machine. With his New Found Abilities Connor could Now Memorize Anything like a Computer with Human Intellect able the Heal from anything with a T-1000 like Body and Had One Mission: Kill Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor from Shutting Down the Genysis Program. Due To Connors New body He Could Now Heal from Anything From One Special Element (Deep Breath) Nano-''' Magnetism, It's what Keeps him Together Put him anywhere Near something that Attracts and Doesn't Repel and His Healing Factor can Be Halted making him Vulnerable Great Choice on That One Skynet... Sarah Connor: What Did you Do to My Son?! John Connor: Survival, That's what you Taught Me... John's has Survived The War and Back and Became It, He's Killed multiple Terminators Back When he Was Still Human, Survived the Unkillable T-1000 which Now has A Weakness to Water now Apparently, Nearly Stopped Judgement Day and Successfully Kept Genysis alive Indirectly. '''But He's Not Perfect Seeing as His Regeneration Can Be Halted from Magnetism, Died from Other Terminators on Different Occasion and Was Killed by a Unstable time Machine that Leveled A Large Building. But, John Connor could Be the World's first Savior and Destructor of Mankind. John Connor: I am Not a Man.. Not a Machine... I'm more. Indominus Rex Years Later After John Hammond's Experiment of Re-Animating the Extinct Didn't go So Well Seeing as Dinosaurs had Taken over the Island, A Couple of Scientists from a Place called InGen Were Like "Hey, Let's Ignore their Warnings, Create Dinosaurs and Make A New one on the Fly!" And through some Scientific Breakthroughs and Some Possibly Questionable Lawsuits, InGen Created a Hybrid Of Sorts with the Mix of a Tree-Frog, Cuttlefish, Tyrannosaurus, Rug- Enough Boring stuff, The Result was One Mean Mother-Fucker called the Indominus Rex, Men, Dinosaurs and Even More Dinosaurs cannot Stand It's own Presence In Just Two Days Indominus had Killed most of the Population in the Park. The Indominus Rex Is A Formidable Killing Machine Weighing Up to 6-Tonnes, Over 6-Meters high and 15-Meters Long It Is a Formidable Killer with It's new-Abilities It could Now Lift 3-10 Ton Vehicles, run 30-45 Miles Per Hour, Able to Lower It's Boy Temperature, Camouflage itself and Even Break 140-160 Decibels just by Roaring. It's Even Got Heightened Intellect, By Showing this She Was Able to remember where InGen put her Tracking Device and Even Showed this off when She Faked escaping. Owen: Depends.. Worker: What Depends? Owen: What Kind Of Dinosaur were They Cooking up In that Lab. The Indominus Rex actually with It's Cuttlefish and Raptor DNA gave It a Sort of Intellect which Kind of Boosted it's Intelligence in a Way, so that Kinda explains it. Seeing as the Indominus Rex was so Agressive, they Thought It was the Good Idea of Raising It with It's Little Brother and She Ate Him... What the Fu-''' The Indominus Is a Killing Machine with No Mercy, It's Killed a Ankylosaurus who's Tail can Shatter Bone, Killed a Herd of Apatosaurus just for Sport, Broke Triple Glazed Glass, Took multiple Bites from a Tyrannosaurus who's bite force is Up to 7-8 tonnes, Tanked RPG and Bullet shots and Even Killed Most of the Dinosaur Population on the Park. '''The Indominus Is a Tough One, But It's not One of the Toughest, It's Been Outmatched by the Combined Forces Of A T-Rex, Velociraptor and a.. Mosasaur... It's Camouflage can Be Deceived and Seeing as It's Part-Raptor It's Intellect Is just Slightly Higher than a Normal Animal Instinct (Smart Raptor Bastards). The Indominus Rex Is Not Only An Fierce King it's Also a Untamable one. Indominus Rex: -Roars-'' Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set Let's End this Debate Once And For all... '''It's time for a Death Battle!' Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* ---- Setting: Isla Nublar, Indominus-Rex Enclosure Claire: "Mr. Connor We're Very Happy to See Someone with an Interest with Our Studies" Scientist Claire Was Walking Up a Staircase with A Man In a Suit and a Scar Across His Face with a Sort of Determination on It; This was the man Known as John Connor. John Connor: It Is a Pleasure, Genysis Would Love this In part of their 'Big Project', As He Said that the Two Walked into a Sort-Of Outlook, "What Kind Of Creatures are you Holding In Here?" John Questioned, "Creature, The Other one.. Passed On" Claire Replied Cryptically as they Both Stared from the Glass into a Rather Green and Hidden Area, John looked left To See an Odd Sight Broken Glass? John Knew This was Going to Be Some Creature that Science had Pulled Off, Until he Saw It Glaring right at Him; This was the Soon to Charge Indominus Rex, Claire Carefully Walked back in Fear. The Indominus Roared and Charged at the Glass, Shards off Glass Hit everywhere, Claire Blocked and Connor.. Didn't do anything, The Indominus with it's head poking through the Glass grabbed John Connor with it's powerful jaws and Pulled Him out of the Outlook with that the Indominus Rex fled by smashing through the Doors, Claire Got up and Pulled out her Phone "Attention We're On Red-Alert, Have a Acid out of Containment I Repeat a Acid Out of Containment!" ---- Islar Nublar, Forest Indominus Was Raging across the Forest with John Connor in it's mouth, Then Something 'Odd' Happened, The Indominus felt like it's jaws were Closing? Soon there was Nothing Left In Indominus Jaws "You need to Try Harder If you Want to Kill me." John Spoke as he Was Behind Indominus but, the Thing Was John had a Sort of Metalic Appearance with particles rejoining his Body, This Was not John, this Was the T-3000. Indominus Roared and T-3000 readied itself into a Stance and a Hybrid-Like battle Had Started. *Fight!* Indominus Charged at T-3000, But it Retaliated by Phasing though Indominus Body and Smashing It into the ground, Indominus Got up and Looked around to See John Connor with a Machine Gun being shot at Her, She Ran Towards John with her Jaws open, John Dodged and Kicked her In the Leg with his Magnetic-Cell infused leg causing Damage To Indominus causing it to Roar In agony. Indominus Got and And Started to fight Back Slashing At the T-3000 with Phased through most of Her Attacks, Indominus got Angry and Bit the T-3000 in the Arm spinning him around and Smashing him into a Tree. John got Up and Looked around seeing that Somehow the Indominus had Disappeared with It's computer-like systems It scanned the Area Carefully, Wondering how a 6-Ton Reptile had Been Lost, Until he heard a Slight growling above him, It was the Indominus Rex it has Lowered it's body Temperature to hide itself. "Clever Girl..." The T-3000 replied as the Indominus Charged Him into a Couple of trees moving at Full Speed causing the T-3000 to sustain critical Damage whilst it was being charged into multiple trees. ---- Islar Nublar, Fields Indominus Charged out of the Forest with the T-3000 smashed on it's Forehead and with that the Indominus Threw it off onto the ground, the T-3000 started to Regenerate, "This Is One toughie.." John Thought to himself as he Got up steadily, but before he Could Do anything the Indominus Tail-Slapped him into a Nearby Tree. Herbivores and Omnivores Were Startled by this New Noise and They Started to Scatter in panic and Run away In panic, John got out His Pistol and Fired it at Indominus with Surprisingly Good Accuracy, Indominus Roared in pain and Ran Up to The T-3000, The T-3000 Jumped up and Uppercutted it and Phased through it's body and Head-slammed the Albino Hybrid onto the ground with a Ton of Startled Dinosaurs running around in herds in the area. Suddenly two Helicopters Came in and Lowered John Connor a Ladder to Climb up, John willingly Climbed up and Jumped into the Helicopter, "I need this Helicopter." John Replied, "Sorry Sir, That can't be ar-" one of the Soldiers Dialogue was Cut off when John Connor stabbed through Him with a Drill like Arm and Forming It back and With that he Also Shot the Pilot in the Head, Allowing him to take control of the Chopper. ---- Islar Nublar, Fields The Indominus Was Roaring at the Second chopper and Sometime afterward has Taken it Down, John Connor took this Opportunity and Shot a Rifle at Indominus, Indominus Reacted by Taking the Hit and Roaring in agony, The Indominus Now Angry, Charged at the Helicopter and Grabbed the Ladder with it's jaws that wasn't pulled up. The Helicopter started beeping from Losing Altitude, John put the Chopper on Auto-Pilot and Manned the Mini-Gun Shooting at Indominus causing Indominus to growl and Started to Spin the Chopper around and Around until throwing it Far-Away with John On It. Indominus Roared as She Ran Towards the Crash With Other Herbivores. ---- Islar Nublar, Main Enterance John Connor Got Up with His Cells Regenerating and Walking Out of the Crash, Hearing the Roar of the Indominus He Readied His Machine Gun, Pistol and Rifle and Just like that The Indominus Crashed through the Building with a Dead Gallimimus in it's jaws and Throwing it into the Water. The Two Locked Eyes as the Final Battle Began... Indominus Slashed at the T-3000 and Tail-Slamming it into a Building, John Got up and Fired It's Rifle at Indominus, It Roared and Bit At It with No Avail as It Phased through, Indominus Got angry and Headbutted the T-3000 into a Small shopping Stool causing rubble to Fall on It. John Then Ran Towards Indominus and Phased through Indominus Body Causing Critical Damage and Punched it in the Back, Causing the Indominus To Roar In pain. John Then Head-Slammed the Indominus into the Floor, Indominus Got up Wearily and Bit John Connor and Ripped him Apart... .... ... .. But, It wasn't Over John using his Cells, Regenerated and using his Superhuman Jaws Snapped open Indominus Jaws and threw In his Most Recognizable Weapon: The Pipe-Bomb And Jabbed it into Indominus Eye With a Loud roar Indominus threw itself Against A Couple of Buildings trying to shake this Pain Off... But, It was Already Too Late. "Hasta La Vista.." John Replied. Kabooom!! Indominus Head Imploded, White Flesh Sprawled Everywhere and Pieces of Brain Followed, With Indominus Albino Body Thundering Down to the ground, Red Blood Spewing from the Neck, Only with Light Twitches of life Fading. A Eye Rolled Up to John's Foot as He done his Tie and Crushed it with His Magnetic-Cell foot. "I Always Wanted to Say that..." John Said Happily. *K.O!* ---- Islar Nublar, Main Enterance Helicopters and Armored Cars came into the Fray, They Pulled the Indominus Body (Minus a Head) Away, With Rounding Up escaped Herbivores that Made their Way into the Enterance. Claire Jumped out of one of the Armored Vehicles and Ran Up to John Connor who Was Surprisingly Fine, "Are You alright Mr. Connors?!" Claire Spoke Confusingly, "I'm Alright" John Explained, "But I'll tell you What's not.." John Replied, "W-What's that?" Claire replied Confused, "You need to Work on your experiments a little bit more Carefully." John said as He Walked Away into a Chopper that Has the Words 'GENISYS' on It. Claire just Thought to herself... Confused and Dumbfounded. Results... Welp, I guess Jurassic Park 5 Won't Happen... Indominus may Have Had a Speed, Striking Strength and Overall better Close-Combat Advantage, But The T-3000's Regenerative Cells and Human Intellect gave him an Edge in Everything else, Seeing as John Could only really by Damaged by Magnetic Attraction and as The Indominus only Attacks with Claw and Jaw, Probably not a Good Idea. And John's Years of Experience Fighting Terminators and Technically advanced Beings, Whilst Indominus Rex had Little Experience of Fighting at all, Only Relying on Brute Strength and Speed to Give a win, But Seeing as John could Adapt his Strategy, the Indominus could Not. And Even If Indominus Got the Edge In the Fight, John's Self-Regenerating Cells would just repair the Damage it took like How It survived being shot down from a Helicopter, Burned Alive, Taken Punches from Other Terminators and Such... like we Said Probably not a Good Idea. Looks Like John Connor just Made Indominus Jaw Drop and Blew Her Mind. The Winner is the Terminator Mark-3000!Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles M Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles